A command mechanism for vehicles is known, in particular from document EP 2,181,881 A1, comprising:
a support having an outside surface, where the outside surface includes a contact surface extending over a command area;
a detection mechanism configured to detect an element, in particular a finger of a user in command position pressing on the contact surface and generating a command when pressing on the contact surface in the command area is detected, and
a vibration mechanism configured to generate a vibration.
The detection mechanism is usually called the command button. Such a mechanism sends a haptic feedback to the user, otherwise called tactile feedback, meaning feedback which is intended to be felt by the user through their fingers. This haptic feedback is information serving to reduce the user's attention needed to actuate the command mechanism. There is therefore a lower risk of distracting the user from driving their vehicle. In document EP 2,181,881 A1, haptic feedback is a mechanical vibration and it indicates to the driver that their command has been received.
Additionally, it is also known, in particular from document DE 10 2011/104,419 A1, to provide additional haptic feedback, audible feedback to the user.